gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayena
Concept And Creation Rayena's sheild and magic techniques were inspired mainly by the Black Magician Trilogy by Trudi Canavan. History Rayena lived in the town of Yanille most of her life, but travelled a lot as part of her job as Training Assistant. As a young magi she was trained by the Head of Training, Gaise Flint, as one of his more promising students. She remained in the Wizards' Guild after her training due to reports of the growing and aggressive Human army, and took the job of Training Assistant, making her Gaise's second. She worked from the Wizards' Guild, training younger mages from all over Kandarin, but sometimes travelled to other towns for purposes such as recruiting new trainees, etc. After the events of Gaian War II, she joined her previous superior in helping the Magi race get back on its feet. While the majority were reluctant to return to the destroyed cities and land, she helped out where she could, especially in Shilo, where she lived with Gaise. She travelled a lot to areas of large Magi population to check up, but settled down as trouble died down. Gaian War II In the beginning of Gaian War II, Rayena is sent on a recruiting trip to the Seers' Village, accompanied by her superior Gaise Flint, who had other plans. While they were there the town was attacked by Selena's Human army, and they got split up as a medic called Katari drugged Rayena and took her from the danger. They found each other again in Ardougne, followed closely by Selena's army. They made their way to Yanille after the destruction of Ardougne to try and evacuate before it too followed. Once they made their way to Shilo, they joined in the fight when Kehl was revealed to be Cort. Since then they have joined the group heading to Chaos Temple in an attempt to somehow stop Armagus. There, they confronted and defeated Tadyr with the rest of the group, before Kehl appeared with Nemesis. She joins Gaise in helping Claudandus fight Nemesis and is shocked when Claudandus reveals he had chosen Gaise as his apprentice. Omega temple is activated, and the fight is cut short. The group escape, barely, and Rayena is left feeling uneasy about Gaise's apprenticeship, worried that he is hiding something from her, but is comforted by Riona. Gaian War III At the beginning of Gaian War III, Rayena is settled and happy, living in Shilo with Gaise and Claudandus, and no longer worried about Gaise's apprenticeship. Her harmonious life there is disturbed suddenly as Claudandus reveals that the town is in danger from Nemesis, due to the Orb of Serenity hidden in their house. Claudandus reveals Nemesis' plans to use Claudandus' old staff to release Unekeh, and Rayena volunteers with Gaise to take the orb to safety while Claudandus remains to take care of Torran and Selena's invasion. They are attacked by creatures, Lethys, Circe and negatives, but eventually make it to Ardougne where the meet up with Claudandus again, who is joined by Riona and Kiva. They decide the best way to stop Nemesis is to tackle him head on, and set off for the ruins of Radinia. Passing through White Wolf Mountain, they find Arcan, but disaster strikes as Daigan attacks them, urged by the spirit of Tadyr, and Arcan is brutally murdered. They manage to trap Daigan temporarily and escape. On their way to the ruins, they are attacked once more in the graveyard by Circe, joined this time by Kai. They fight them off and continue, but are shortly afterwards imprisoned by a group of nutjobs. They fight their way out of the make-shift fortress and continue to Radinia, encountering several creatures and monsters along the way, including Zira. Kiva and Riona seperate from the group in order to find Lea, while Rayena, Gaise and Claudandus move on and meet Nemesis and Lethys. Claudandus is injured as he fights Nemesis, and when Rayena sees Gaise attempting to defend him and being pushed off the edge of the cliff by Nemesis, she attempts to sneak attack him from behind, but is caught. Nemesis hangs her over the edge of the cliff, before stabbing her through the abdomen, freezing her and dropping her off the edge where she is caught by Gaise. She exchanges a few words with him, and makes him promise to stop Nemesis, before dying quietly. Weapons and Abilities Rayena carried two light, 17 inch knives similar to cavalry sabres. She can throw up shields either around herself and anyone near her, or make a shield around her enemies. She can make the shields light up, usually to confuse her enemies, but to do so is tiring. She can now hold a shield for around 20 minutes at a time if undisturbed, or 7 minutes if it's lit up. Personality Rayena is a friendly and sincere person, in good spirits most of the time, and friendly with most people. She can become hot-tempered sometimes, and her fears prey on her mind often, causing her to be doubting every now and again. She has a tough resolve though, and always tries to do everything she can for a good cause. Relationship With Other Characters Gaise: '''In the beginning of Gaian War II, Rayena considered Gaise as her superior, unneccesarily strict a lot of the time, but she looked up to him greatly. In time, her admiration eventually grew to something stronger, and eventually her feelings were reciprotated by Gaise. She now loves him dearly and can't imagine her life without him around, despite his sometimes uptight manner. '''Claudandus: When Gaise started his apprenticeship with Claudandus, the old Magi lived with Rayena and Gaise in Shilo. Over the last seven years, Rayena has come to see him as something like a father to her, and his wisdom and guidance have been invaluable to her. Riona: Due to her close friendship with Claudandus, Rayena also became close friends with Riona. After Riona reassures her and the end of Gaian War II, Rayena often recieves advice from the intelligent angel. Themes thumb|left|300px|Rayena's Theme thumb|300px|right|Death Theme